


I'll Take The Pain

by Orchid_Blaze



Series: Getting Kinky in a Galaxy Far Far Away... [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Clone Sex, Clones, Drinking, Drunk Sex, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Substance Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 19:56:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12019875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orchid_Blaze/pseuds/Orchid_Blaze
Summary: Rex knows Clones drinkHe didn't know what one Commander's drinking lead to.





	I'll Take The Pain

Clones drink. We go through war and see mirrors of ourselves die. Clones drink. Not during a mission but, in the spare moments between them clones drink. “Intoxication instead of feeling anything” clones say. No damage ever occurs. We pass out in our room and wake up with a hangover. Just be sure Jedi don’t find out, Jedi don’t want to think their Clones are getting drunk to numb the pain. Drinking was harmless. Was.

Rex heard a knock at his door. He stood and got the door. He was shoved back, pinned against the wall. he recognized the scar. “Cody?! What the-” he was cut off my Cody kissing him. Rex tried to pull away, this was not what he wanted. Cody kept him against the wall. Rex tasted the alcohol on Cody’s tongue. He felt a hand creep in to his chest plate and tug it away, it clattered to the ground. Rex tried to shove Cody away. “Cody! No!” the drunk commander got angry. “I outrank you Captain” his voice was dark. Rex was suddenly face-down on his mattress. “Cody! No, I don’t want-!” “Shut up Captain!” he snarled. He felt his lower armor drop. Rex attempted to push away from the mattress. Cody slammed him back in to the mattress putting a hand between his shoulder blades and leaning in with all his weight. Cody hooked a finger in to Rex’s waistband and yanked it down. Rex shrieked and try to kick Cody away. Cody kneed the Captain in his thigh, he tightened a grip on the back of Rex’s neck. The Captain went numb. ‘Damn pressure points’ he thought. He was, temporarily, limp from the neck down. Cody cackled. “You must keep it somewhere!” He began rummaging through the drawers, cubbies and boxes of Rex’s room. “There it is” Cody presented the bottle of lube Rex kept only in case his other brothers ran out. “Just for me” he murmured.

Rex tried to move again. “No. No. no Captain. I just got you all stretched out!” ‘He thinks I’m a play-thing!’ Rex almost cried. He felt Cody roll his hips against his backside. Rex wriggled away from the Intoxicated Clone. Cody grabbed Rex’s hips and yanked him towards. He started thrusting violently in to the Captain. Rex buried his face in his mattress and cried. Cody groaned as his Orgasm came. He pulled out of Rex, cleaned up and got dressed. Rex sobbed in to the sheets. He regained feeling in his legs he got up and quickly yanked on his clothes. He wiped his eyes and left.

“Are you alright Captain?” Obi Wan asked. Commander Cody looked up, with warning. Rex was silent “Fine. I’m Fine Sir” he said quickly. “Commander Continue to your inspection” “Of Course Sir” Cody marched away. “Good man that Cody is. Don’t you think so Rex?” ‘No. He is a piece of rake-weed. An appalment of the Clone army’ “Captain, perhaps you should go prep the troops” “Of Course General”

Rex stood by the command table. He hadn’t returned to his room since the incident. “Captain have you slept?” Skywalker asked, “I’m fine sir” Obi Wan was gone and the bridge was mostly empty. “Is it about the Commander. Do I need to worry about your focus?” “No Sir” The young Jedi probed Rex’s mind. His eyes widened when he got to the incident. “He what!?” Rex shied away from the Jedi. “I’m fine Sir” “That goes against the Fraternization policy, that goes against most laws of assault and Ra-” “Please sir. Don’t ever mention it. To any Jedi or Clone alike” “Rex, this issue cannot go unpunished” “If he does it to. To Any other clone I will tell you and you render punishment. It’s only me. I will tolerate it sir as long as he doesn’t touch any other clone”

Skywalker forced him back to his room, Cody was there. “you haven’t been talking, Have you Reskba?” Reskba meant ‘stupid pet’ in several languages. Rex blinked away the tears. “Did you like my lovemaking from the other night?” rex could smell the alcohol. “No. I didn’t” “maybe Kix or Tup will enjoy it” Rex’s face wavered. He was silent as Cody grabbed his armor and yanked it off, he was only left in the body glove. “Reskba you will love what I give you” “I don’t want it” Rex said spitefully. He felt the hard pain of a punch, his teeth caught his lip and he tasted the metallic flavor of blood, his eye stung. He felt restraints on his wrists. “How dare you Captain!” he was shoved back in to the bed, Rex pulled his head away from Cody. “it’s not the face that gets me off Rex” he growled.

Rex went in to the command room. He was silent, his eye and temple swollen, his lip busted. “Captain!” his general went around to him “I’m fine sir” “Cody” The Captain was silent. “He is going to b-” “It’s just me sir” the Clone looked up to his General, through his swollen eye, through his tears, through the haze of confusion. “Clones drink. We all drink. Some, like the Commander, drink more then other. Clones get drunk. Clones get violent. We are bred for war. Not affection, I told you before and I’ll say it again if he touches _Anyone_ else. I would tell you and you will render punishment. I will take his anger, I will take his abuse, I will take his body on mine. Sir” The captain closed his eyes a moment. “if it keeps one more clone safe from his wrath” he looked back to his General. “I’ll take the Pain”

**Author's Note:**

> No matter the situation. Get out. Get out of a violent relationship. Don't take the pain. you deserve better.


End file.
